


Sunrise

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, But whatever gender, Eventual Smut, Except they are a sorcerer and also a human sorry, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I doubt this will get popular enough for people to care, M/M, Other, Reader can be whatever you want, Sex will be unspecific, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: So I like DnD and I especially like Mollymauk from the new crit role campaign.What if the gang met a powerful sorcerer with a yearning for adventure and exactly 0 obligations? Find out here in this terrible fic with a pretentious name.





	1. Saving

The sun sets in a twisted sort of way over the Usteloch, the water sets the light that flows down in ripples absorbed by the unsettling darkness in the water, blocked only occasionally by the small floating debris and leaves that litter the surface. It's beautiful, in a terrible, uneasy sort of way. You stand, stretching as the last of the light falls behind the surrounding hills, and turn in time to see your father beckon you over to him.  
"It's nice of you to tell me when you decide to visit." He says, welcoming you with a hug. You ignore the hug, instead pulling a bottle of whiskey out of your pack and handing it to him.  
"For your habit."   
"I knew your hobby was useful for something."   
_It's not a hobby_. You want to scream at him, cuss him out, but it's an old argument that he's already lost and he'll never let you win. You're a powerful, powerful sorcerer. He hates magic. You left, your mother and sister died on the road, robbed by magic users- carriage left in flames- and he started drinking. You support his habit with old and impressive alcohol in order to support your relationship with him, not that you had much of one before.   
It wasn't perfect, but it mostly worked.   
Mostly being the part where he waves a swift goodbye as he leaves with the booze you gave him, and you sit back down on the shore of the lake with nothing but your spells and a yearning for something more. 

You fell asleep to the quiet sound of the waves against the rocks, and you wake up to the feeling of a large hand clutching around your leg and pulling hard.   
"What the-"   
A menacing growl stops you from saying any more, and you gasp in horror at the large toad-like monster with a young dwarf tucked under his arm. As he readies himself to cross the lake you cast a water breathing spell on yourself, in case the fiend doesn't care whether or not you'll make it. When he notices you casting a spell, he growls again, and throws you against the rocky shore. The last thing you see is ground moving towards you at an unsettling speed. 

You wake you to a potion being poured down your throat by a blue tiefling.   
"Hello! My name is Jester!" She says, helping you onto your feet. You notice that she's stronger than she looks. 

Around you are the remnants of a battle. The big guy who grabbed you before is on the ground, stomach partially burned open, and the smell eminating from the charred flesh almost makes you gag. He's also missing his head, which is a significant but nasty improvement. There's the dwarf from earlier lying on the ground, a nasty bruise forming on her forehead. You recognize the island, there were rumors of a witch living here when you were a kid. If she did, she's long dead, though magic things have a tendency to come right back.  
The group around you is an odd one. There's a half-orc, greenish skin, and a wicked sword on his back. He introduced himself to you in a drawl, and you wonder where he hails from. The blue tiefling- Jester- is one of two in the group, the other is a flamboyantly dressed purple tiefling with beautiful ornaments decorating his horns. He gives you a fanged grin that sends a muted shock through your stomach. There's a dirty looking human, and next to him an ugly halfling.  
"I'm Beau. Short for Beauregard. How did you uh, make it? To here?" The monk in blue robes steps forward and you raise a brow at her.   
"It dragged me."   
"Dragged you?" The dirty human steps forward now, a quizzical look on his face, "Ah, I'm Caleb. And this is my friend Nott. But, you say that it dragged you? From where? There were no tracks that would-"  
"From the shore. My dad is a boat keeper, I came to visit today, drop off a gift. I fell asleep on the shore. Woke up to this big ugly bastard bashing me against the rocks." You say interrupting him before he can keep talking. You don't want him to step closer to you, you can almost smell him from where you are.  
"I've never seen this person before in my life," the purple tiefling says, as if to corroborate your story, and you shrug.   
"I'm usually travelling."   
"So am I." He says, a wicked grin carved into his features, "Though I'm sure I'd remember _your_ face if I'd seen you."   
You're not sure how to respond to that, so you don't, and hope it's too dark to see the blush stained across your cheeks. It is.   
"What's your name, pet?" He asks, and you tell them your name, about to throw in something like 'thanks for saving me', or 'its nice to meet you', but the purple tiefling has already taken three steps forward and grabbed your hand, bringing it to his mouth as he speaks. He smells like sweat and musk. The combination isn't nearly as terrible as you thought it would be.   
"I'm Mollymauk." He says, and then he kisses lightly across your knuckles and smiles his wicked smile, " _Charmed._ "  
"Jesus Molly, you've known 'em for about a minute." The monk (Boone?) complains, leaning on her quarterstaff, and Mollymauk let's you take back your hand, winking at you before he saunters away, tail waving behind him.   
Jester picks up a large object (which you recognize as the toad's _head_ ) before following Molly, and the rest of the group also follows. Ford casts a tired look towards you as he starts to leave.   
"We'll give you a ride back."   
You nod, and follow behind him.  
"What the-"   
You recognize that voice. And that boat.  
"Fuck." You say.

It's gonna be a long night.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are probably just going to follow the episodes for a while.

It ends up being a long night, but not for the reasons you suspected. The guards crash your boat party pretty quickly, and you end up following them to the jail (to post bail? Because you feel like you owe them? Because you're bored? Who knows.) There's a trial that's over before you know it (you don't even get to speak), and then you're being invited to join the group at an inn nearby, the Nestled Nook. The monk slips away, and you end up in the corner awkwardly ignoring Mollymauk's flirting and sipping on shitty wine. Jester sometimes asks you questions (about your past, your present, the type of food you like) and you answer them as kindly as you can, offering to pay for everyone at the end of the night. They all accept without a second thought. You feel better afterwards, and head to your father's home to sleep until the morning. 

You wake up to your father telling you that there's one of those _damned magic types_ for you. You know that there are very very few options as to who's waiting for you on the front step, and almost none of them something that you want, but you stand anyways, pulling on your protective gear before you leave, and wishing your father farewell.   
"Don't you let those bastards know where I live. I can barely stand having you around." He says, knocking back a half of a bottle of wine.   
"Charming." You say, and then you leave. Waiting for you on the front step is the group of people who saved you last night.   
"Holy shit." You say.   
"We wanted to come and get you!" The blue one says, _Jester_ you think to yourself.   
"Why?" You ask, and she laughs. Mollymauk is making eye contact with you that toes the line between uncomfortable and sexy, and you look away.  
"Because we are leaving, silly. You come with us!"   
They take you shopping, to a place that you don't particularly care about, but remember from your childhood. Jester and Beau seemed to have rubbed the kindly old woman there the wrong way, (which you begin to understand as Jester talks to her, and then literally moves everything in the store to a new place) but gets her a map anyways. The shop is beautiful, and brings back a sense of nostalgia that you beat back with a stick. It's rural and rustic and it's cute. Jester points out several places that she wants to visit, and you barely register it before you're moving again. You make conversation with Molly who introduces you to Yasha.   
"Hello." She says, waving awkwardly.  
"Hey." You respond, and she nods. You two walk in silence. It's kind of a nice break from the chaos of the rest of the group. Jester is quiet, face in her map. You and Yasha are silent, though Molly speaks occasionally. You find yourself making eye contact with Yasha whenever Mollymauk says anything outlandish. The next place you end up is a natural remedy shop. You don't remember that from when you were here regularly.   
Mollymauk seems really interested once you're in there, which is a big switch from his skeptical behaviour outside of the store.   
Then he buys drugs. Like, actual drugs, and you have to keep yourself from laughing your ass off the whole time because it's so funny that this is happening in your home town. The shop keeper keeps giving you a weird look and you feel so bad that you buy some too, the jingling in your coin pouch obnoxiously obvious. On your way out Mollymauk is so confident that he wraps a hand around your waist, grin wide on his face as he does. He pulls you close, and you wish your could stab yourself because you can feel your heart skip a beat. You run into Caleb and Nott on your way out, and they seem dissapointed to learn how expensive health potions are. You want to lend them some gold, but you feel like you're not close enough to do so. The sun is beating down on the dirt roads and the stifling dust helps you remember why you left this dead end town in the first place. Nothing for a magic user. Nothing for you except for an abusive family, and now most of them are dead too. You all talk for a while, and eventually Jester looks at you with big blue eyes.   
"Do you want to go anywhere?" She asks, and you can only shake your head no. Molly just laughs and pulls you even closer and despite the glaring heat, you just can't push him away.


End file.
